Meet the Fangirls
by Tavia99
Summary: Two typical fangirls both teleported into the TFP dimension just because of one simple wish. One girl would rather be with the Autobots but the other is perfectly happy with the 'Cons. Starscream sees some value in the two girls and has them rebuilt into Cybertronians and makes them work for the Decepticon cause but they're a bit... strange. Starscream may regret his decision
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm ashamed of myself. I haven't posted or updated anything for several months. So here's the first chapter of my Transformers Prime story which I will hopefully update sooner that I did for my other stories (Still need to do that) and enjoy!**

I sat calmly on my bed reading and ignoring my brother talking to the air for the majority of the day. The moment I was sent to bed I walked over to my open window with a shard of glass; I cut a large hole in the screen and climbed outside onto the roof. I sat there for several minutes allowing my mind to wander and fantasize about one of my current fandoms. Transformers Prime. I chuckled as I thought about the fact that my friend Carmen and I would have given several vehicons really random names and how I would annoy several bots for no reason at all. I smiled calmly and allowed the gentle breeze to whip my hair around me.

"If only Carmen and I could actually go there." I muttered.

I turned to climb back inside and let out a sharp gasp as I lost my footing and slipped off of the roof seeing a bright flash of light then nothing.

* * *

When I could finally see again felt that I was either asleep or my hallucinations had come back only much worse. About 5 feet from my face I saw Transformers Prime Starscream. I continued to look around and my gaze rested on two other people. One of which was Agent Fowler, the other was Carmen. Her curly blonde hair was a dead giveaway. All three of us were hanging by chains. The others were unconscious.

"Yo Screamer! Are you real or am I hallucinating?" I called out.

Starscream froze and turned to me. "How do you know my designation femme?"

"Okay, so I'm not hallucinating." I smiled then started laughing madly. "It's real! It's all real! Yes! I knew it! Take that Dommie! Ello cheese-O-bot! How are you?"

Starscream snarled and pointed the energon prod towards me.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Darkness.

**This chapter was just to get it started. It'll get more interesting and have much more randomness in later chapters. REVIEW OR I'LL STAB YOU TO DEATH WITH A SPOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! The randomness starts here!**

Once again I awoke from the darkness and the first thing I saw was Screamer. Only this time he was talking to Knockout. I frowned. How long have I been unconscious?

"One of the new recruits is online."

"New recruit?" I looked at myself and I couldn't stop a large grin from appearing.

I had seeker wings, I saw wheels on both my shoulders and my heels, I had a very thin blue and white frame and a tail. My appearance was just what I had wanted, I was a thin, blue and white triple changer, SSC Ultimate Aero XT, a jet, and I was a cat hybrid.

"Yes, you and the other femme are our newest Decepticons." Starscream explained.

"You do realize that if you continue calling me femme I'm not going to answer. I'd prefer to be called Clawstorm."

I turned to the berth next to me and saw a red and black femme seeker and two-wheeler.

"And she would prefer to be called Firestrike. Do I have any weapons yet? If not then I want canons, wrist blades, energon blasters, and- Ooh! I have claws!" I stared at the claws on my servo then retracted them. "Awesome. I'm bored! I wanna fight!"

"You don't know how." Starscream countered.

I smirked as I twisted Starscream's arm behind his back then swung my foot to knock his legs out from underneath him then pinned him to the floor.

"Who knew human fighting moves would work on Cybertronians."

"Tavia? Why is Starscream on the ground and why does he look like he wants to murder you?"

I looked up and saw Carmen, now Firestrike, sitting up and staring at me.

"Yay! You're awake! Now let's go find Steve!" I grabbed her wrist then took off running.

Knockout looked over to Starscream confused. "Steve?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

"You're gonna try to get me and Knockout together, aren't you?"

"You bet I am!"

I groaned. "Why?"

"'Cuz I want you to be happy!"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know."

Carmen and I continued walking around until we found one of the vehicons.

"Hello Steve!" I called.

The vehicon turned to me.

"My designation is not Steve. I'm 1829403."

I was silent for a moment. "I'll talk to you later Steve."

I grabbed Carmen's wrist then dragged her along behind me as I explored the rest of the Nemesis.

It had been about 3 hours after we met 'Steve' that we saw him again.

"It's wonderful to see you again Steve!"

This time he ignored me calling him Steve.

"Commander Starscream has told me to show you to your quarters." He stated calmly.

"Okay Steve! Lead the way!" Carmen announced cheerfully as Steve led us to our quarters.

* * *

"Thanks Steve!"

I sat down on the berth that I had claimed in the quarters that Carmen and I shared.

"I'm bored!"

"Wonderful! I would rather be back with the Autobots!"

I frowned. "When were you with the Autobots?"

"How did you forget?! Ratchet was our guardian! You made Jack think you were gonna pull a gun on someone at any given moment!"

"Don't remember any of that."

"That's just sad."

"I know!" I smiled cheerfully.

**Chapter 2. There was some randomness here and we named a vehicon but there will be more later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update as I had planned. My computer died on me when I looked up the type of motorcycle for Firestrike.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers Prime Breakdown and Dreadwing would still be alive. **

**Credit for Firestrike goes to CrazyFangirl1999. Clawstorm is mine! You cannot use her without my permission!**

I was very happy. I had managed to convince Knock Out to take me street racing with him!

"How did you talk me into this again?" Knock Out sounded somewhat annoyed.

"I threatened to scratch your paintjob." I chirped happily.

"This is gonna be awesome!"

I watched as a red and black Kawasaki Ninja 250 drove up next to me.

"Hey Firestrike!"

"Hello!"

We all fell silent as we drove up to the starting line of the race. Knock Out stopped next to a black car that I didn't care for other than I looked forward to when Knock Out ran him off the road but I listened anyway.

"Not from around here. That a European design?" Knock Out remained silent. "Sure is pretty, too pretty."

The driver of the black car reached out of his car and left a scratch on the side of Knock Out's door.

"Big mistake."

I smirked. First street race and I get to see someone get run off the road.

The flashlight turned on and the race started.

Not much later Knock Out had run the driver off the road. "You scratch my paint, I scratch yours." The race then continued on.

By the time we got back to the Nemesis I was absolutely bored so I followed Knock Out to the med-bay hoping there would be something for me to do there.

"Can you believe what some skin-job did to me?" He complained.

"You have been street racing among the humans again. Haven't you?" Starscream inquired.

"I'm not only an automobile, I'm an automobile enthusiast."

I snorted.

"I do strive to run a tight ship Knock Out. I would strongly suggest that you seek my permission next time you decide to disappear on one of you little jaunts."

"No worries head commandant."

"It is lord to you."

"Only if Megatron takes a nosedive."

"The day our master emerges from stasis I will graciously relinquish the title. But I believe that outcome is unlikely. Something to do with the quality of medical care around here. So continue buffing. We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial." I remained quiet as Starscream walked away.

"Buff this!"

I sighed having realized that there was nothing for me to do here and left.

"Hey Steve!"

Having finally accepted the new name he turned to me and waved then stopped and his optic band dimmer with confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I felt a strong bolt of electricity run through my body then blacked out.

**No one's POV**

Steve stared as Firestrike used Knock Out's energon prod on Clawstorm. He stood there for a moment before picking up Clawstorm and carrying her towards the med-bay. Upon arrival he deposited her in Knock Out's arms then left him standing there confused.

Eventually Clawstorm woke up and stared at Knock Out.

"Why are you holding me?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Knock Out dropped her then walked away.

"Ow."

**Clawstorm's POV**

"How did you talk me into this again?" Breakdown asked.

"I'm very persuasive when I want to be." I smiled.

Knock Out had commed Breakdown earlier and the two of us were now waiting inside an empty building. I stepped back as Breakdown burst through the wall then followed him out and started firing on Bulkhead. I stopped for a moment and saw Bulkhead gawking.

"Yeah, I'm a femme. Who cares?" Then continued fighting.

I saw Knock Out drive off then groaned. _Wimp._ I winced as Bulkhead hit Breakdown with a lamp post then he and Bumblebee turned to me. I stood calmly with no expression. They apparently got called away because they both left. I sighed and walked over to Breakdown and helped him up then headed back to the Nemesis.

I sat in my quarters quietly plotting some pranks and ways to annoy the cons when I heard Knock Out yelling. My ear flicked. Too bad for him.

**This chapter was written a bit rushed so I'm sorry about mistakes and anything like that but, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. If anyone has idea's that they want me to put in the story PM me or send it to me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own TFP. CarazyFangirl1999 owns Firestrike. Clawstorm, Nightsong, and Nightshadow are mine. Use them without my permission and perish!**

I was in a seriously pissed mood. You wanna know why? A certain femme that I absolutely hate and have hated since the first time I saw her in an episode had arrived on Earth. Firestrike was the only other one who knew and she knew that she needed to avoid me.

I growled as I received a comm. from Starscream.

**.:What do you want Starscream?:.**

**.:Two Decepticons are arriving on Earth today. You and Firestrike will be going with Soundwave to bring them here. I'm sending you the coordinates now.:.**

**.:Wonderful.:.**

"Starscream wants us to go get two new arrivals. Soundwave is coming with us."

"Finally! I've been wondering when we'd get to do something!"

Firestrike and I had met up with Soundwave at the coordinates I had been sent and were now searching for the two 'cons. Being the easily distracted femme I am I had strayed away from Firestrike and Soundwave when I heard an unnatural sound and followed it.

I wandered for a while before coming face-to-face with Arcee.

"Uh… Hi?"

She pointed a blaster at me.

"Jack, get out of firing range!"

I looked down at said human and waved smiling causing him to look at me like I was insane which I am.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting 'cuz I've been in a pissed mood lately so bye." I turned and walked away leaving the two of them standing there confused.

After a while a thought hit me. "Oh shit. I don't know where they are." I squeaked in shock as something hit me from behind and pinned me to the ground.

"Let her up Nightsong. She's a Decepticon too although I hadn't known that there were any Decepticon femmes other than us."

The pressure on my back vanished and I stood up to see who had pinned me down. I saw two femmes. One was dark purple and blue and had deep violet optics filled with uncertainty as she watched me. She was clearly a grounder. The other femme had a very unusual frame. Around her knees the armor was black with silver trim and widened slightly around her ankles and there was a similar design on her arms. She was clearly a seeker but her wings pointed downwards and seemed like they had been sharpened at the tips, they too were black and silver. The rest of her frame was dark purple and she had a blood red visor.

"Sorry." The grounder muttered. "I'm Nightsong. She's Nightshadow."

I nodded. "I'm Clawstorm. Firestrike and Soundwave are somewhere."

**.:Firestrike?:.**

**.:Where the frag are you?!:.**

**.:Umm… I got distracted and wandered off. I found the two 'cons though. I'll send you my coordinates.:.**

A few minutes later Soundwave and Firestrike showed up.

"Finally." I muttered relieved of the silence that had fallen. "Can we go back now?"

Soundwave nodded and a ground bridge opened. I was about to run through then stopped.

"On second thought, I'll be staying here for a bit. I'll fly up to the Nemesis later."

Once again Soundwave nodded then he and the others walked through the bridge. The moment the bridge closed I turned and ran towards where I knew Arcee would be.

Upon arrival I saw her trapped in webs. The moment she saw me she grew furious.

"You!"

I sighed walked over to her and cut her loose. Instantly she transformed and drove off to find Jack. I transformed as well and flew back to the Nemesis.

**Bleh. I'm going to try to update at least once a week. Also, I'm starting to get curious about how many other Tavia's are out there. Hmmm… I'd love to meet someone with the same name as me. I think it'd be cool. I'm sad, my brother was tormenting me with soda. Buh-bye.**


End file.
